


I Think I Love You, Sir

by iknowanicegirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Professor Mark, Romance, Writer Jinyoung, marknior, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/iknowanicegirl
Summary: Mark was Jinyoung's professor in creative writing. But that was 7 years ago. Now that Jinyoung is a young writer about to have his very first book published, they met again. Mark is still the same man he admired back in college. But what has changed is... how the older looks at him.Jinyoung always thought that love was not in his long list of vocabularies.Should he add that one now?
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I Think I Love You, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey. I decided to post this one shot fluff here too. I hope you guys will like it :)

_**[July, 2012]** _

"Where are they?" **_Jinyoung_** could only manage to ask ~~through whispering~~ Jaebum who is seated beside him in their class in _Creative Writing_. It has already been fifteen minutes since the class started and he's still not seeing even a single hair strand of those three dorks. 

"I don't know." Jaebum whispered back, shrugging his shoulders lightly while writing down notes at the same time. They are keeping their heads low, afraid of getting caught by their professor. 

"You _don't_ know?" Jinyoung repeated, annoyance and disbelief mixed together in his quiet voice. "But you ate lunch altogether." Jaebum just gave another shrug, looking back at the board where their professor was writing something about the different literary tropes. Making his voice even lower and quieter, he asked again. "And they even brought Youngjae with them? And you let them?"

If only he could yell right now, Jinyoung would. His idiotic friends have decided to skip on class again, huh? Youngjae has always been a diligent student, but sometimes he could easily be swayed and influenced by those spawns of satan. Those guys really are something. They're already heading towards the end of the first semester and it means they need to take things seriously in all their subjects but looks like it's only him who's doing that. Well there's Jaebum but, he thinks the guy is just tired of walking around too much that's why he rather stay in class. Sure, his friends did say they didn't like Creative Writing, considering they don't exactly need it in their chosen course _(Jackson and Jaebum are taking ICT, Yugyeom and Youngjae are taking Marketing, and Bambam is taking up Film Studies)_ unlike him who is taking up Bachelor's Degree in Professional Writing. He always dreamt of becoming a writer, and of course he'll love anything related to writing. Wish he could say the same for his friends. But nonetheless, they still need to attend this class for them to be able to get at least the minimum grade. What are those guys thinking?

Making a silent but sharp hiss, Jinyoung kept his head lower, almost hiding under the desk as he fished his phone from his pocket. Jaebum, who noticed him, stopped taking down notes and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to put some sense into those morons' brains." Swiping his phone open, he searched for their group chat and typed in a message:

[jinyoung: where the hell are you guys???]  
[jackson: not in that boring class]  
[bambam: skkrt skkrt]  
[yugyeom: jackson told me to shut my mouth up]  
[youngjae: they gave me burgers so i would go with them]

Jinyoung could only groan in annoyance and was about to give a flying fish to Jackson when he felt Jaebum nudging him in the head with his elbow. Irritatedly, he swatted off the latter's elbow and typed in a reply.

[jinyoung: jackson if you want to fail leave youngjae out of this]  
[jackson: oh calm your tits jinyoung-ah. we're not gonna fail]  
[bambam: and i thought you're concerned for all of us]

Another nudge from Jaebum distracted him from texting and Jinyoung was about to get Jaebum for that when he heard a stern voice calling out his name. "Park Jinyoung."

The whole, round and resounding voice of the older almost made Jinyoung jump up from his seat. Sitting up straight, he turned his head to face the front where he sees the twenty-five year old professor with hands on his waist, staring directly at him. "Is my class too boring for your liking that's why you're up to something else?"

The way how those fine brows arched up, and how those almond brown eyes were giving him a scrutinizing look made Jinyoung feel small. "N-no, sir. I was just-"

"If you have other _important_ things to do, mind as well leave my class. I don't want to hold you in for something irrelevant." That, and the older turned away, facing the board and continued writing about tropes.

As his shoulders went down, Jinyoung could only slap his own face. He did a good job in embarrassing himself. 

_Prof. Mark Tuan_ \- he will never forget his name.

_**[September, 2019]** _

Jinyoung felt like he just turned into a stiff log as he stood there in front of the door. He read the name written on the board once again. **Prof. Mark Tuan, Ph. D.** It's written there, in bold letters, clearer than Blue Lake. But still, he can't believe he's standing right here, in front of the good office of his college professor. 

He could still remember their unforgettable encounter. Since that day, Jinyoung has done nothing but study his hardest just to get a good grade from the foreign professor. He was thankful to get a grade of 1.25 from the older. But after that semester, Jinyoung avoided taking a class under him. Thank God Professional Writing is taught by a different professor, his ass was saved. Since that embarrassing moment, never did he want to cross paths with the Prof. Tuan again.

But now...

"Come in when you're ready, Park Jinyoung-ssii. Professor Tuan has been expecting you." And Ms. Han's _(Prof. Tuan's assistant)_ words only made him feel even more nervous.

As a new-on-the-scene writer, Jinyoung has been given a break to have his very first book published. He has been working on his manuscript for almost two years now since he started working under L&T Publishing House. This break is very important for him and he needs all the help he can get. He contacted his previous thesis advisor to recommend him to someone who could help him revise his manuscript. Just last night, Prof. Hong Jisung called him and said he's arranged a meeting with his _consultant_. Jinyoung was happy to hear that. But he didn't expect that he'll come face to face with the same person he tried real hard to avoid for his remaining two years in college. 

But Jinyoung knows, he needs to get this done.

Clutching on the strap of his satchel bag which contains his manuscript, Jinyoung took a deep breath before bringing his hand up to knock at the wooden door. After two knocks, he heard his usual stern and firm voice from the other side of the door, telling him to come inside. Taking another deep breath, he twisted the knob open and stepped inside the older's office.

His sight was graced by the foreign professor, standing near the windows. The older was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, topped with a grey vest. When the professor turned to face him, Jinyoung's eyes travelled from his chestnut brown hair and landed on those almond brown eyes behind those gold-rimmed glasses. _Professor Mark Tuan_. He really is a sight. No wonder why Jinyoung always enjoyed being in the older's class. _~~Well that was until he got humiliated in front of the whole class~~_.

Putting his left hand inside his pocket, right hand adjusting his glasses, the professor greeted. "Park Jinyoung." His voice sounds the same and Jinyoung felt like he's been trasported seven years ago, back in college.

"Good day, sir." He said with a bow. "Thank you for responding to my request."

He watched as the professor took five paces until he reached his table. "Well, it's Professor Hong who asked. How could I say no to that?" And he wouldn't miss on how the older's mouth curve slightly upward, saying that. "Mind sitting down first so we could start discussing your matters?"

Jinyoung did sit down and started off with his reason of going here. He handed the manuscript to the professor and talked about his work. All through out the time he was talking, he could see how the older focused his entire attention on him and his manuscript. Prof. Tuan flipped through each page, giving a bit of constructive criticism about it. Their talk went well, better than he imagined in fact. When they were done, the older stood up and fixed his vest.

"That's about it for today. You can come and visit again for consultations every Friday and Saturday, around the same time. We could do this regularly until we reach the last page of your manuscript." Jinyoung nodded, also standing up from his chair. The professor then lend out his hand for him to take. "Thank you for your time, Park Jinyoung."

The way the professor calls him by his full name still gets to him but Jinyoung ignored it and reached for the older's hand, saying _thank you_ in the process. With one last bow, he gathered his things and headed towards the door, letting himself out of the office. He was greeted again by Ms. Han who asked how things went and Jinyoung just gave her two thumbs up to say it went okay and he's still alive. 

It was when Jinyoung reached the lounge when he thought of opening his phone. He needed to turn it off just an hour ago because Jackson seemed like he wanted to blow his phone up by chatting him nonstop. The chinese has been insistently asking him how things went for the past three hours already. Now that he's done with the consultation, Jinyoung figured he can now inform his friends about it.

Swiping his phone open, he typed a message to their group chat.

[jinyoung: i'm alive jackson. you can now breathe]

It took a minute before his friends were able to read his message. And then came a reply from Jackson.

[jackson: oh thank god. how did it go, honey?]

Jinyoung wanted to tell the chinese off for calling him using that endearment. He did say he doesn't like it but when did Jackson ever tried listening?

[jinyoung: it went fine. i was told a few things but it's all helpful]  
[jaebum: constructive criticism, so you say]  
[youngjae: he didn't trash your manuscript though, right?]  
[jinyoung: i was 80 percent confident that he won't. glad my confidence didn't fail me]

Jaebum, Youngjae and Jackson expressed their gladness about the consultation going well but Jinyoung thought of telling the guys about the highlight of his afternoon. He had to type and erase while having second thoughts whether he'll talk about it or not. But then he thought, even if he won't tell them, they will eventually know since he needs to indicate the older's name in his _acknowledgements_ when he had his book published. And he's sure those guys will pester him for not telling. So he just decided to go for it.

[jinyoung: but something unexpected happened]  
[yugyeom: what is it???]  
[bambam: yow spill it park jinyoung-ssii]

_These brats_. These two were the first ones to reply when just a while ago, they were just leaving his messages on _seen_. The others went curious also so Jinyoung carried on with his story.

[jinyoung: remember our professor in creative writing?]  
[bambam: did i ever take such subject?]  
[jackson: just drop the name, jinyoung. i don't want to use my brain at this moment]

Jinyoung's eyes rolled heavenwards in instinct. It's a reflex everytime he hears something stupid most of the times from his friends. He went back to chatting.

[jinyoung: Professor Mark Tuan]

His friends seem to remember the older so Jinyoung continued on talking about it.

[jinyoung: the consultant Prof. Hong was pertaining to... well it turned out to be him]

All his friends were flabbergasted learning about it. Jinyoung had to be reminded of what happened back in college and his friends even recalled how hard he tried to avoid the professor. They all knew what had gone through after that incident. They all knew Professor Tuan isn't who Jinyoung would like to work with.

[jaebum: didn't you have a crush on him, though? some time, seven years ago?]

Thank God they're only talking through chat or else his friends will see how flustered his cheeks are! Jaebum really needed to remind him about it, huh? Yes, it might have been true. He did have this some sort of _crush_ on the said professor, but that was all before he got humiliated in front of the whole class. He really admired how the professor teaches and how knowledgeable the older is. That's just it. It faded real quick anyway. All it took was that incident and his little crush went away. He could still remember how those eyes stared at him and it could almost make him shiver. And now, Jaebum dares to bring that back?

[jinyoung: quiet or i'll block you!]  
[yugyeom: it's alright. jinyoung might block you, only to unblock you some time after]

Jinyoung was about to silence the guy as well, but then he felt someone standing beside him, shadowing over him. It took a while for Jinyoung to react but that _someone_ was faster to speak, making his presence known.

"Park Jinyoung." And of course he'll recognize that voice and how his full name sounded so whole and firm. When he turned his head, he saw him- _Professor Mark Tuan_ , with his neatly combed brown hair. "You still haven't gone home?"

Jinyoung needed to keep his phone away before attending to the older's question. "I was just... I h-had to attend to something, sir."

The professor nodded and Jinyoung noticed the satchel bag the older was carrying. Maybe he's on his way home as well? "Are you heading home now?" he heard him ask. "Because if you still have time, maybe I could invite you over in this cafe, right across the street to get some coffee?" 

_What? Am I hearing things right?_

Jinyoung is still perfectly unable to respond which had the professor tilting his head to one side, pursing his lips, reminding him how the older looks just a while ago while reading his manuscript. It's like he's reading something for the first time and he had to look at it carefully in order to understand what it means. He then heard the professor talking again. "It's going to be my treat. As your former professor, I think I should congratulate you for becoming a writer."

It's clear that his brain refuses to process what is happening right now but Jinyoung felt the need to snap himself out of it. He needs to function. And not wanting the older to wait much longer, Jinyoung just gave a small nod. "Okay then, sir."

.・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．

"Thank you for the coffee, sir." Jinyoung said the moment the older gave him the coffee he had ordered.

As what the professor has suggested, the two of them walked their way to this cafe just across the street. They picked a table near the windows because the professor said he enjoys watching how the cars and other people pass by the street. He says it allows his mind to breathe in a new kind of air and releases him from all the stress brought by everything else around him. 

"Don't mention it." The older said and Jinyoung noticed a smile forming on those thin but pink lips. He had to divert his attention back to his coffee. "So, how have things been for you?"

"Things were good, sir." Jinyoung started, stirring the coffee with his spoon. "After college, I submitted my resume to some of the publishing companies I've greatly heard of. Out of the seven companies I've applied for, I have heard back from three. I've undergone three separate job interviews, I guess I was lucky to get good feedbacks. But I decided to go for L&T since I've recalled how most of those books you've used in your lectures back in college were from the said publishing company so, that I think drove me to my decision of taking the job. I've been working with them for two years now."

When he finished, the older nodded and he could now clearly see his smile. "That is very nice to hear, then. I didn't know I would affect your decision making concerning work but, thanks?"

"It did help me, sir. You might have thought I wasn't paying much attention to your class but, I really saw you as one of the best professor I've had in college, sir." 

"Really? I didn't know that. I haven't seen you since Creative Writing. I was expecting you in Professional Writing but it seemed you've taken a different class?"

Jinyoung felt the need to avert his eyes so he just focused on stiring his coffee. "Actually, sir... I did take a different class."

He saw as the older's brow arched as he said, "And you say I'm one of the best professor you've had in college?"

That could only make him curse mentally. How would he say this? Clearing his throat, Jinyoung tried. "About that... well... I was just embarrassed, sir." The professor didn't lose his arched brows. "After that incident when you caught me not paying attention to your class... I didn't think I'd still have the face to show up in any of your other classes, sir. And I think I needed to apologize for that? It was disrecpectful of me to text during class, I am sorry, sir."

It took a few seconds before he heard from the professor. "Then I think I should apologize too." This made Jinyoung's brows shot up. For the nth time, is he hearing things right? However, the older continued. "I am sorry for being a bit harsh towards you back then. Maybe I should've analyzed the situation more and didn't came at you like that."

The words _a bit harsh_ repeated in Jinyoung's mind. Pretending like that incident didn't traumatize him, he just smiled it off. "You don't need to apologize, sir. It was my fault anyway."

But the professor was waving his hand as if dismissing his words. "What happened was years ago, now is different. Right? And we need to work together from now on so I think we need to start on a clean slate." Jinyoung looked at the hand, the older was lending out.

Although confused, he took it and they shook hands. "Okay, sir."

Again, Jinyoung saw as the older's mouth curved just a slight upward. "Since we're now both in the field of professionals, maybe you can stop calling me _sir_? I'm just five years older than you, Jinyoung." Hearing the professor calling him just by his first name sounded new to his ears. But Jinyoung thinks he likes it more. "Just call me, Mark."

"I-I'll be needing more time to get used to calling you that, sir." He said in a small voice and the next thing he saw was an amused grin creeping on the older's lips as he heard from him a short _okay._

.・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．

Jinyoung's _Fridays_ and _Saturdays_ went on with _Mark_ in it. The older did say they should meet during those days since _Mark_ has free hours for their weekly consultation. And yes, he's been calling the professor by his first name as he has requested. It took him two more meetings before he got properly accustomed into calling his former professor in first name basis. 

Every week, they meet for their scheduled _consultation ~~(although Jackson says he doesn't buy this shit and refused to believe it's purely work and nothing more)~~. _Their meetings developed from just being held inside the older's office, up to meeting outside of the four walled room. In fact, they tend to spend more time outside which makes the atmosphere between them less formal, and more casual.

Among the other places where they would meet, Jinyoung's favorite is the library. The _library-_ the one inside his former university. The place where he first saw the professor seven years ago. Recalling how the young professor back then looked so handsome with his neatly combed hair, and those rimmed glasses, reading some book particularly an english novel. Jinyoung recalled how he would try and read the same books he would catch the older reading. It delights him knowing that he and his _sort of_ crush shares the same interest.

Everything was going well, until that one night.

He had just arrived at his apartment after Mark dropped him off. It was Friday and they just spent time in the library where the professor did a few revisions in the tenth chapter of his manuscript. 

Jinyoung was just about to head to his room when he heard his phone ringing. It went on ringing and ringing so Jinyoung checked his phone, only to see a bunch of messages from Jackson in their group chat. He didn't quite get anything clear from the chinese's messages so he asked what was it about.

[jackson: CHECK YOUR INSTAGRAM RIGHT NOW PARK JINYOUNG!!!]

He wanted to ask what's all the capslock for but he decided against it and just followed the chinese's order. When he opened the app, he immediately saw his notification and read that Mark had just tagged him in a post. Curious, Jinyoung clicked on it, redirecting him to the professor's post.

His mind got stucked on the caption. And Jinyoung isn't quite sure how he managed to get a shut eye that night.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Jinyoung's attention was caught by Mark who was sitting on the chair in front of him. It's Saturday and they are in the same cafe where they usually meet during their _consultations_. Trying to smile it off, Jinyoung nodded. "Yeah, I am."

He saw as the older's brows creased. "Are you sure? You look like you are not." Those brown eyes seem to study him more carefully. "Is there something bothering you?"

And that question made him think back of that post he saw last night. Jinyoung contemplated if he should or should not ask about it. But his curiosity got the better of him. Clearing his throat, he decided to ask. "Last night..." he trailed off, trying to maintain eye contact with the older. "...uhm there's this photo you posted?" Mark easily nodded. "I was just thinking... uhm... a-about... you said there... y-you..." And Jinyoung could only curse on how hard he finds it to just say it. It's just a freakin' post. Why does he need to get all worked up about it?

_I always liked the library. But I think I like it more now._

But... _why would he say something like that?_ His mind asked. Realizing he can't say much more, all Jinyoung could do is sigh. 

"Did it make you feel uncomfortable?"

Mark's question made Jinyoung raise his head up, meeting with those worrysome eyes. _Did it?_ Jinyoung tries to ask himself about how he truly felt after seeing the older's post. Does the word _uncomfortable_ best describes it? Does being _uncomfortable_ involve feeling your heart as it beat hard and loud, and then a different kind of warmth wrapping around it soon after? 

"It didn't." Jinyoung answered, in all honesty. "It's just.... foreign." 

Slowly, he saw how the worried look faded from Mark's eyes. His lips then formed a small but genuine smile. "It's foreign for me, too." Jinyoung didn't notice that Mark's hand was already creeping its way to his hand until their fingers grazed. With eyes not leaving him, Mark spoke. "Do you think we should figure this out together?"

Try as he might, Jinyoung can't stop himself from smiling. So he let go. "Yeah. I think we should."

.・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．

A few more weeks passed by and Jinyoung and Mark were spending more time together; first with them working on his manuscript, and second with them figuring out things between them. All is good, and Jinyoung is learning a few more things. And yes, that will apply both in his manuscript and the _things_ between him and Mark.

"What took you so long, Park Jinyoung?!"

That would be Jackson. The other guys also called him out for being _late_. It's Saturday and his friends asked for all six of them spending the night together. As per Youngjae's request, they agreed to meet at a noraebang.

"Traffic." Jinyoung replied before looking back at the person following behind him. "I brought someone with me." He told the guys as he took hold of the older's hand. When they both walked inside the booth, his friends were wearing various kinds of surprised faces. He almost laughed when Jackson coughed on his beer and when he saw Yugyeom and Bambam standing up immediately, bowing at Mark greeting him, "Good evening Professor Tuan."

Mark who was standing beside him seems to be amused at his friends' behavior as well. He heard the older laughing before gesturing for his friends to sit back down. "No need to be all proper. You're not in college and I'm not your professor anymore."

Jinyoung could only laugh at his friends too. Although Youngjae and Jaebum were being quiet, he could see how those two got tensed up too when they saw Mark. _These idiots._ They're acting like this, only because they are aware of how mischievious they were back in college. The amount of times those guys skipped the professor's class. Lucky for them they still passed. However, despite of Mark telling the guys to put the past behind them, his friends still kept on apologizing for being irresponsible college students.

"I already said it's okay. And besides, I have you to thank for bringing a tinge of color in my boring life as a professor." Mark just said and Jinyoung can't believe he would hear this from someone he once saw as a terror professor.

A couple more bottles of beer later and Jinyoung could feel his head spinning already. He has been told by his friends that he's quite something else when drunk. But he is not convinced by it. How could he be different when drunk?

But that was until he couldn't get a hold of his own self. Jinyoung doesn't know what exactly took over him, but now, as Mark was talking, all he could think about is how inviting those pink lips are. Jinyoung didn't know himself as the pervert kind of guy but, he just wasn't able to stop himself when his mind moved his body to lean in towards the older, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Hey?" Mark was asking but Jinyoung is just staring at his lips.

"Can we kiss?" 

"W-what?!" Mark's reaction made Jinyoung impatient.

"Let's kiss."

But Mark only made him sit properly on the couch, trying to detach his arms from his neck. "I think you're drunk." Him, shaking his head made Mark laugh. "And no, I am not taking advantage of you although you're being as cute as hell right now."

"But I want you to do just that!" Jinyoung whined, putting his hands on his waist while making a very long pout. 

Mark just stared at him and there's something in those eyes, that even when the older wasn't saying anything... it made his heart beat slowly, only to pick its pace up again. Just then, the older pulled him nearer, towards his chest, and then he felt the older's lips touching his forehead.

"I think this is better for now." Mark whispered.

.・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．

"I'm sorry, Jinyoung. I can't go with you right now. I'm a bit tangled up with something important."

Jinyoung just pouted over the phone after hearing the older's response to his invitation. His manuscript just got approved by the editors and his book is now ready for publishing. This is something he should celebrate. And of course, he would want to celebrate it with the person who helped him out... _Mark_. But then the professor said he's busy.

Not wanting to act like a child, Jinyoung just said it's okay and that he'll go and meet up with his friends instead. So that is what he did.

But maybe because he wasn't able to get rid of his disappointment about Mark not being able to celebrate with him, Jinyoung can't get himself totally in the mood of celebrating. And his friends... well, they would know the reason why. But only Jaebum had the guts to outright call him out for it.

"Can you stop whining like an time-deprived boyfriend? You guys are not even dating."

And that only made him frown some more.

Until the ride back to his apartment, Jinyoung can't really say that he enjoyed it. He just wants to rest and hope that maybe, tomorrow, Mark would be able to make some time for him.

But when he got inside, he was greeted by the sight of _Mark_ , standing beside his dining table, and on top of it are dishes the older probably had prepared. Mark was there, smiling at him fondly, wearing just a simple white sweatshirt, but still looks mezmerizing. 

"I thought you were busy?" is all Jinyoung was able to ask as he walked slowly towards where the older is.

"I was." And then Mark gestured on the dishes prepared on the table. "I cooked all of these so, I was really busy for a good number of hours. Come?" 

Jinyoung stared at the hand, Mark was holding out for him to take. When he reached out, he asked again. "I thought it was something important?"

Mark made him sit down first and put his hands on his shoulder before answering. "Yeah. You really are important." He heard him whisper but before he could turn to look, Mark already walked towards the chair in front of him. "Let's eat?"

For the next thirty minutes, they just talked about how happy they both were because Jinyoung would finally have his first ever book published. Mark congratulated him repeatedly already and Jinyoung ran out of ways to say _thank you_.

He is just happy. This book opened doors for him. Not only in his life as a writer, but something more personal. Jinyoung is very happy. But he'd never thought he'll be happier. Until they were both standing outside the veranda and Mark took hold of his hand, staring at him with those eyes filled with adoration.

"You see, I am not exactly good with this kind of things. As ironic as it sounds, a literature teacher is not good with words when it comes to expressing what he feels, what he really feels about someone." Mark then locked his fingers with his and it brought such huge amount of warmth in his heart. "I'm really not sure about it... about this. And I am not the type of person who would say something which I am uncertain about. I couldn't tell if I have fallen in love before, and even if I do refer on those novels I've read, I still won't be able to say with utmost certitude that this is love, or if this is not. But let me tell you all this..." 

He watched as Mark took a deep breath, still not letting his hand go.

"I think about you. A lot. Each day that I spend with you, only makes me want to spend more days with you. It doesn't matter what we do, as long as you're there, with me... it's more than enough to complete my day. I care about you, more than anything I have ever cared about. I want to make you happy, make you feel safe and contented having me by your side. I want to always see you smile, and all the more be the reason behind it. I want you to reach all of your dreams, but be the person who will stand by you until you reach all of it. I want to be the first person you'll run to whenever you feel down and be your reason to smile again because there is hope, and I will never stop making you realize that everything is possible, as long as we take on things together. I want to always be with you... always be with you through every step that you still need to take. I don't know if forever does exist but... with you, I am willing to find out." Squeezing his hand, Mark went on. "This is how I feel for you so.... yeah, I think I love you, Jinyoung."

Jinyoung wasn't able to say anything but all the while Mark was speaking, his mind and his heart are both agreeing, that _yes_ , that is how you're feeling too, Jinyoung. Mark already said it all, so what is there left for him to say?

So instead of saying anything, his lips did something else. Leaning forward, he was able to make their lips touch and it was more than how he imagined it. He can't help but smile when he felt Mark melting into the kiss, cupping his face with his hands. 

When they parted, they were wearing the exact same smiles. Jinyoung then answered, "Me too." he said. "I think I love you, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you for everyone who read this and I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
